Wireless communications systems such as cellular systems have become ubiquitous in today's world. To allow for effective operation of cellular systems, numerous cellular towers, or base stations, which also can be referred to as “cell-sites”, need to be positioned within respective geographical regions or cells to allow for wide geographic access to the cellular system by cellular telephones (or other wireless devices) that are positioned at, and moved among, a wide variety of locations.
Cell-sites employ a variety of different types of circuitry and other components for their operation. Such components can include, for example, antennas and transceivers, computers and data processing devices, batteries and other power sources, and controllers and related equipment for modifying the physical positioning (or “tilt”) and other characteristics of the antennas and other components of the cell-sites. Occasionally, as with any mechanical or electrical systems or components, faults or idiosyncrasies can occur among one or more of the above-described components of one or more cell-sites.
Given the importance of cellular systems in allowing intercommunications among people, computer systems and other systems, it is desirable that cell-sites and the overall cellular systems continue to operate effectively, and/or desirable that, when faults occur among components of such systems, such faults be detected and that actions in response to such faults be taken, as appropriate. For at least these reasons, therefore, it would be advantageous if a method and system could be developed for addressing such issues.